A Friend in Need
by Moinegirl
Summary: With Voldemort lying low, Harry gets suspicious when Hermoine is kidnapped after she stumbles upon mysterious plans and late night meetings. Will Harry make it in time to save her?
1. Beginning of a New Year

The first thing Hermoine noticed as she stepped through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ was the two handsome young men waving at her.  Her two best friends had grown up a lot since they had last seen each other leaving the platform after their 5th year at Hogwarts.

Harry had had a major growth spurt and was now just under 6'3".  He had gotten a Muggle job over the summer loading and unloading trucks resulting in his now muscular appearance.  The job also paid him enough to afford contacts, which accentuated his beautiful eyes.  

Ron had also grown leaving him only an inch taller then Harry.  Not much else had really changes except that he did look a bit stronger then the previous year and that his nicely combed hair was now cut short and gelled up into little spikes. 

Hermoine herself had also changed a bit.  She has grown to about 5'6" and had transformed into a beautiful young girl.  She had straightened her hair and has acquired a deep rich tan from her summer stay in Africa with her uncle.

Hermoine ran up to the two boys and hugged them both with such enthusiasm that Harry and Ron had to take a few moments to pry her off of them.

"Wow Hermoine you look amazing," Harry told her.

"Yeah Hermoine, what happened?"

Hermoine playfully pushed Ron and said, "Nothing happened.  I just had a great summer.  You both look pretty good yourselves.  I missed you guys."

"Thanks Hermoine, we missed you too.  Why don't we go get some seats on the train and we can talk some more about our summers," Harry replied.

The whole train ride was spent with everyone excitedly talking about their summers.  Harry had stayed with the Dursely's all summer working while Ron had played Quidditch practically non-stop and helped out at Fred and George's joke shop.  Hermoine had stayed with her uncle all summer in Africa and helped at his animal refugee center.  The trip to Hogwarts was only disrupted a few times, once by the lady with the trolley, and other times by groups of friends such as Ginny, Neville, and Luna and Seamus and Dean.

"You notice how not once did Malfoy stop by to make some rude remark," Hermoine inquired.

"Maybe he knows better now or maybe he's stopped going to Hogwarts and decided to become a Deatheater," Ron said hopefully.

"Yeah right, to good to be true."

And Harry was right.  Just as they had stepped off the train to head to the carriages Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle approached.

"So Pottyhead, I see you survived the summer.  Too bad your luck won't last.  I see your still hanging out with Weasel and the Mudblood.  Guess you couldn't find anybody civil to be friends with."

"You wouldn't know what civil is.  The closest you've come to it is the dirt on the bottom of civilized peoples' shoes," retorted Hermoine.

With that the trio pushed through Malfoy and his bodyguards but Malfoy grabbed Hermoine's arm roughly pulling her toward him.

"You better watch your back this year Mudblood," he whispered to her releasing her arm and pushing her away.


	2. A Mystery with Hermoine

                Entering the Great Hall was like taking a walk back outside with the cool clear night sky shining above everyone on the enchanted ceiling.  Harry, Ron, and Hermoine took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table waiting anxiously for the feast to begin. 

            Professor McGonagall came through the doors with the Sorting Hat in her hands and a handful of nervous first years following.

            "You think this year's going to be different, you know, now that everyone knows that You-Know-You is back?"

            "Of course it is Ron.  Dumbledore's not going to take security lightly.  After all it's Harry Voldermort's after and no offense Harry, but this is where you happen to be.  Dumbledore or not Voldermort's going to try to something," replied Hermoine.

            "What makes you think he's going to try something now?  He had all summer and Dumbledore wasn't there, why didn't he try anything then?"

            "I don't know Ron, but obviously he's up to something," Hermoine retorted now ready for a full-fledged argument.

            "You'd have to admit though Hermoine, Ron's right.  There hasn't been any news about Voldermort all summer.  No attacks or anything.  Maybe he wasn't strong enough to come back fully after the fight last year.  Maybe he's too afraid of what will happen to him if he does anything," Harry replied not understanding why Hermoine was so caught up in this.

            "Don't be ridiculous Harry.  Voldermort has never been afraid of what would happen to him before.  This times no different," Hermoine's temper rose with every word along with her voice.

            "Hermoine keep it down someone might hear you," Harry told Hermoine as Scott Fitzsimmons was placed in Ravenclaw.

            "Harry you have to understand that you're not safe anywhere you go.  You have to be to ready for anything at all times.  I don't want to lose you too," she told him desperately. 

            "Too?  Hermoine what do you mean by too?" Harry asked but got nothing but silence in reply and Hermoine lowering her head as to not show anyone her face.  "Hermoine?"  He asked hesitantly. 

            "Nothing, Harry, I didn't mean anything by it," she slowly looked up with a new quiet, depressed presence surrounding her.

            The rest of the evening went by slowly with Harry and Ron looking up at Hermoine constantly with a mix of care and sadness in their eyes for their now silent friend who, after Dumbledore's speech, had not looked up off of her plate once. 

            Once the plates were cleared Dumbledore stood for a last word. 

            "Now with our stomachs full I would like to forewarn everyone for what is to occur this year.  As everyone may already know Voldermort is back."  There was a slight murmur with the mention of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named name.  "I am sure we shall all be safe here but for extra protection we have numerous Ministry workers standing guard throughout the castle along with other various creatures guarding the grounds thanks to our outstanding Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid.  In addition we are proud to announce our once new but now returning Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin.  I hope you will all make him feel at home here." 

Harry and Ron, who had not noticed when they arrived Lupin sitting at the teacher's table, had looked up swiftly at the mention of his name.  Both boys broke out in grins as Lupin beamed down at them.  Hermoine was the only one at Gryffindor table not celebrating the fact that Lupin had returned.  With that, Dumbledore dismissed the crowd and watched as students dispersed with prefects leading the first years to the common rooms.  Hermoine and Ron's group did not seem too happy with Ron's attitude towards the first years but had to deal with it because of Hermoine's lack of trying.

When they reached the common room Hermoine announced that the password would be 'olivander' and that breakfast would be served at 7 am and schedules would be given out then.  With that she departed for her room where she laid in bed thinking of what she almost let slip during the feast.  About how she really ended up in Africa for the summer.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron had made themselves comfortable in chairs by the fire in the common room.  Being the only ones left not in bed they felt they could talk freely about the events of the evening.

"What do you reckon's wrong with Hermoine, Harry?"

"I don't know Ron, but whatever it was must have been really awful.  She didn't talk all night.  I really hope we find out what she meant by she didn't want to lose me too."

The two boys didn't notice the dark shadow standing in a hidden corner eavesdropping on their conversation.  "So Granger didn't tell Golden Boy about her summer.  What a surprise.  That's just a mistake on her part that she'll have to regret the rest of her life.  Just as soon as we get our hands on her," the stranger thought with an evil grin creeping to his face.  With that he turned swiftly and silently made his way out of the common room.

A/N:  I would like to thank everyone for reading this; being my first story I don't know how good it is.  But I hope you enjoy it.  Please feel free to comment or criticize.  Thank you all.


	3. Unintentional Evaesdropping

Hermoine woke up bright and early the next morning before anyone else. She was hoping to get a head start on her day as to forget about the previous night. During the night, Hermoine had woken up countless times, each time with the same feeling of someone watching her, but shook it off each time. She really hoped that Harry and Ron wouldn't question her more about their conversations from last night. It's enough to have to worry about school and prefect duties. She doesn't want to have to worry about them finding out before she wants them to know.

Hermoine dressed in her robes and headed off for her favorite chair near the now extinguished fire. She had just made herself comfortable when she heard a noise come from the staircase. Startled she got up and walked toward the noise. Ron stumbled down the staircase, catching Hermoine's robes just before falling flat on his face, pulling Hermoine down with him.

"Oy, good thing you were there to help me Hermoine. I could of fallen, oh wait, I did fall," Ron said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault you fell. Maybe you should learn how to walk."

"I was just kidding Hermoine, geez. How come you're up so early? The sun has barely risen."

"Just wanted to get a head start on the day. You know, first day of classes and all. By the way, what are you doing up? You never get up early, you rather just sleep right through classes."

"True. I just couldn't sleep. I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?"

"Nothing," Ron murmured. "What book you reading now?" He questioned pointing out the book Hermoine had placed on the table next to her chair.

"Nothing much, just a bit of light reading on transfiguration. From the Greatest Witches and Wizards Collection, real stories of transformations gone wrong. Quite interesting actually. One wizard permanently turned himself into a snail when trying to turn his frog into a tadpole."

The conversation went on for almost an hour until Harry groggily stumbled down the stairs. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

The trio went down to breakfast where Hermoine and Ron passed out schedules to the Gryffindors and compared their own. Harry and Ron ended up in quite a lot of the same classes because of their dream to both become Aurors. Hermoine shared about half of their classes, but had a handful on her own. The day went by pretty well considering it was the first day of classes. The trio got off with 2 essays a piece, a 2-foot parchment for Snape and a 10-inch parchment for McGonagall, and a monthly star chart for September for Astronomy. Along with this, Hermoine also had a decoding assignment for Ancient Runes. Half way through dinner, Hermoine ducked out to go to the library to work on her Ancient Runes assignment.

When Hermoine entered the library, she found it completely deserted except for herself and her Muggle Studies professor putting books away. "At least it'll be quiet. I can really get some work done now," thought Hermoine.

She quickly found the aisle with books on ancient decoding methods. She pulled numerous books from the shelf and made herself comfortable at a table.

Hermoine was distracted halfway through her analysis of an ancient tomb when she heard a low murmur coming from a few aisles away. Deciding to investigate, Hermoine crept to the end of the aisle the talking was coming from, hiding behind a stack of books.

"If we're doing this, we better act fast," one voice said. "Who knows how long it'll take to break him."

"True, but not to worry, muggles always fall fast. We can have our fun with him after we have the information we need. Doctor Matthew Granger won't know what hit him."

At the sound of her uncle's name, Hermoine became alarmed. She had to warn her uncle, and fast. She had no choice but to send him an owl, hopefully he wouldn't mind. She had to hurry though, leave unnoticed. She quietly crept to her table and shoved all her things in her bag. She made her way to the doors and once out of the library bolted up to the Owlery.

She grabbed a small bit of parchment from her bag and scribbled a note to her uncle, writing:

Uncle Matt,

I was just in the library and overheard some people. You are in grave danger. You haveto watch yourself, they're coming to get you. Be careful, I love you.

Your favorite niece,

Hermoine

She choose a barn owl, tied her note to its leg, and sent it on its way. She stood at the window with a spare piece of parchment in her hand, hoping the owl would reach him in time. Her mind started drifting off to her uncle when all of a sudden a hand out of nowhere grabbed her arm, and another covered her mouth. Her back was slammed against the wall and the figure's invisibility cloak slipped off, revealing a tall robed figure with a black hood covering their face. Hermoine's struggling and squirming did no good, she was being held too tightly. The hooded figure bent low to her face, coming within 2 inches of her.

"You thing you're going to warn your uncle. Too bad I caught you. It's not like I didn't sense you listening into my conversation," an icy voice whispered to Hermoine. "It's not polite to eavesdrop. Maybe I should teach you what happens to children who don't have any manners."

Hermoine tried to scream, but the hand clamped around her mouth tightened even more. She had nowhere to move, he was so close to her. She couldn't get away even if she tried. She was practically pinned to the wall. Then, out of nowhere, a knee slammed into her stomach. She would've doubled over in pain if not for the strong hands holding her up.

A leg swung behind her legs, taking them out from under her and landing Hermoine flat on her back. A foot connected with her side as the hand left her mouth.

"Don't you dare say a word or you'll really get it."

Hermoine crumpled up in a ball holding her stomach and side as immense pain shot through her body.

"Look at me," the voice demanded. "I said look at me!" He yelled and hit her so hard across the face that her lip began to bleed. He held her face close to his.

"You say a word of this or anything you heard to anyone, you'll have more then just your uncle's life to worry about, you'll have to worry about yours and your friend's. You got me?" Hermoine shook her head yes, afraid of anymore pain. "I'll be watching you."

The figure stood up, picked up his invisibility cloak, draped it over his shoulders and disappeared, leaving Hermoine whimpering on the floor from all the pain. One good thought raced through her mind; at least she had sent the letter before being caught. Before she knew it, she was unconscious on the floor of the Owlery.

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time for those of you that are reading this, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel like reviewing.


	4. Fighting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing Harry Potter, nope, all belongs to J.K.Rowling.**

Hermoine woke up early that morning with the memories from the previous night flooding back to her. She looked around at her surroundings surprised to find that she was in her own bed, with most of her clothes off except for her shirt and skirt, and not on the floor of the Owlery. Looking at the clock she knew she only had a few minutes until she would completely miss breakfast. She moved to get up in order to change but was thrown back to the bed as pain coursed through her body from the tender areas from her beating. As she slowly got up and moved around the room, Hermoine realized she would probably miss breakfast that morning.

After 15 minutes, Hermoine had carefully dressed and packed her bag with books for the day. She started to make her way to her first class , which happened to be Potions, so she didn't want to be late. Hermoine arrived down in the dungeons just as everyone else started down. Harry and Ron came up on either side of her.

"Hey Hermoine, where were you at breakfast today?" Ron questioned.

"I overslept," she explained truthfully, just not explaining why.

Harry glanced over at Hermoine noticing her cut lip and wondering how it came to be. He made a note to mention it later to her when they were alone.

Ron slung his arm over her shoulders and she winced, trying to hold back tears from the pain. Lucky for her Malfoy was standing at the door to the dungeons as the trio approached.

"What's the matter Granger, it looks like your going to cry. Did your Golden Boy boyfriend Potter dump you? Or was it Weasley? Or did you just realized how much of a filthy mudblood you really are."

"That's it Malfoy," Ron threatened, taking his arm off of Hermoine and reaching for his wand. He pointed it directly at Malfoy's chest and watched as he just stood there amused at his attempt to defend his friend.

"You know what Weasley? Why don't you let Granger stand up for herself. She's a big girl isn't she?" Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermoine. "What do you say mudblood. How about a little pre-class duel."

"I'm not going to bring myself to your level Malfoy. I don't need to fight to know that I'm a better at magic then you'll ever be."

Malfoy's ears turned a bright shade of red and steam literally almost came out of his ears. Every which way people backed away afraid of what might happen when he exploded. With lightening fast speed Malfoy had yelled a curse at Hermoine and she was on the floor, doubled over in pain. Gryffindors around circled her as Snape made his way through the corridor .

"What is going on out here?" He said in his sinister voice.

"Allow me to explain Professor," Malfoy said as nicely as he possibly could manage. "Granger challenged me to a duel. I didn't want to but when she went to curse me, I had no choice but to defend myself. Honest sir."

"That's not what happened!"

"Quiet Potter," Snape said as he turned to face the crowd around Hermoine. "That's 20 points from Gryffindor for fighting and 5 more for Mr. Potter's lip. Now everyone, get inside, class has started and I don't need to take anymore points for tardiness." With a loud groan everyone started to make their way inside to the classroom.

"Hermoine, what happened?" Harry asked. "The spell Malfoy used was only a simple one, it shouldn't have effected you like that."

"Nothing happened Harry. It must have just caught me off guard."

"But Hermoine, you knew something was coming, didn't you. And besides it looked like you we in a lot of pain when you on the ground. I'm sure he didn't just catch you off guard. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Ron! Now let's go to class before Snape takes even more points from us." Hermoine led the two inside while they gave each other worried yet questioning looks.

Harry wanted to talk to Hermoine more about what had happened, but Snape being like he is, separated everyone up into partners to work on a potion. Harry had been stuck with Pansy Parkinson, Ron with Lavender Brown, and Hermoine with none other then Malfoy. He decided that it would have to wait until they were alone.

Hermoine sat at a desk making a sleeping potion with Malfoy. Neither had made an attempt to speak to each other since the incident outside. Both cut away at the pieces of root that they needed for the potion pretending that they had not been partnered together.

"Hurt you much mudblood?" Malfoy whispered as he leaned in towards her.

"No," she replied filling disgusted that he was getting closer to her then she would ever want.

"You know what? I'm not completely sure I believe you. I mean I know it was only a simple spell that I used, but, what? With the beating you took last night, I'm surprised you weren't in more pain then you were."

Hermoine glanced at Malfoy alarmed and wide-eyed. But before she could say anything else, Snape announced that that was it for the day and to pack up the potions carefully and that they would be working on the same potion for the next couple of lessons.

As Hermoine got up to leave after everything had been cleaned up, Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Remember, stay out of business that isn't your own, or you'll regret you ever lived."

"Is that a threat Malfoy?"

"Actually it is."

Hermoine ripped her arm free with much force regretting she had been so rough when pain shot through her body. She walked over to where Harry and Ron had just finished packing up and the three of them left, making their way to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures, where Harry hoped to get a word in with Hermoine.

To Harry's displeasure the class Hagrid had planned for the day had involved a lot of work, mostly physical, in which everyone was separated and worked alone. The lesson involved cleaning and taking care of Slugnuts. Harry found them to be quite hideous. Their dog like features were the most attractive feature they had. The scales and wings on it's back we a deep ugly shade of greenish brown. It had talons on each, so to say paw, that dug into you every time you tried to give it a bath. It's fangs were said to be filed down as to not hurt anyone in case bitten but Harry wasn't sure that would stop them from puncturing the skin.

Every once in a while Harry would take a glance away, careful not to look too long incase his Slugnut got any ideas, to look at Hermoine. He noticed her struggling with her Slugnut, not able to perform the task of the day, to bath and groom their own Slugnut. She kept having to stop for a few minutes holding her side as if she was in pain. Harry wasn't the only one who noticed something wrong with Hermoine. He had seen Hagrid walk over to Hermoine and ask her what was wrong, that he had never seen her have as much trouble as she was having today. Hermoine's answer was a quite clear and loud "Nothing!"

After the lesson, the trio made their way up to the castle for lunch. After they had eaten, everyone went their separate ways, Hermoine to Ancient Runes, and Harry and Ron to Divination. Dinner was uneventful as everyone chatted about their day, the current news, and Quidditch tryouts coming up. Hermoine left early to get a head start on some homework. Truth be told, Hermoine just needed sometime alone to think about recent events.

When the others arrived at the common room, Hermoine was sitting on a ledge looking out at the Dark Forest through a window. She heard Ron challenge Harry to a game of wizard's chess and Harry responded saying that he would be there in a few minutes. He approached Hermoine and sat down on the other side of the ledge.

"They're actually quite interesting creatures, thestrals. They're kind of scary, but beautiful at the same time," Hermoine inquired. "What'd you want to talk about Harry?"

"I just…I'm just…we're just worried about you Hermoine. We know something is wrong, but you won't tell us. We want you to try to open up to us. We're your best friends and we want you to know we're there for you, all the time. I don't want you to be afraid to talk to us."

"I know I can talk to you but I just can't right now."

"But Hermoine, you need to. Something doesn't feel right and I need to know your okay, and you telling me so isn't going to do it. I need you to prove it to me. Besides I noticed your lip earlier and I know something happened."

Hermoine finally turned her attention from the window to Harry, looking him right in the eyes with a disbelieving look. She started to become agitated with Harry's persistence and her anger started to grow.

"And how do you want me to prove it to you Harry? How am I going to prove to you that I'm okay? I can't believe you don't trust me," she said exasperated, turning her attention back to the window.

"It's not that I don't trust you Hermoine. It's just that I know something is wrong, you just won't tell me what it is," Harry pleaded.

"If you trust me Harry then when I say I'm okay and nothing's wrong you should just leave it at that and drop it." With that Hermoine got up from her spot and ran up to her room leaving Harry even more worried and desperate to find out what's going on with her.

**A/N: I know that the first three chapters kind of, no Really with a capital R, sucked, but I'm hoping that this chapter will make up for that. My writing wasn't great at first but now that I'm not distracted as much I'm hoping it's better. Thanks to everyone that's reading, I should be updating more, I hope, and more often. Thank you Arabella Minerva for the review. I hope this is long enough, lol, I like to write more but haven't had the time. I really do love your story, if you update more then so will I, lol. P.S. If anyone thinks this story is any good I have another story, Secrets , that you may enjoy, who knows it might be better then this one.**


	5. The Truth

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.**

** Note: This chapter explains a lot of stuff so I hope you enjoy!**

A week had passed since Hermoine stopped talking to Harry. He had hoped that she had forgiven him by now but by the looks of things it might take awhile. Every time Harry got close to her, she would find a way to avoid him, either by making a detour into the girls' bathroom or stopping to talk to a teacher about a homework assignment.

Harry also noticed a change with Hermoine more so than before. She became more secluded from people, skipping meals at a time and spending hours in the library. She would be found sitting in a corner of the common room with a book or some homework nightly, rarely looking up to see the events going on in her surroundings. What Harry found more disturbing than Hermoine's behavior though, were the looks that Malfoy would give Hermoine every time her saw her. Harry knew something was up and he was going to find out know matter what.

Early the next morning, a new parchment was posted on the Gryffindor bulletin board. When Hermoine came down she noticed Lavender and Parvati talking excitedly about something. She walked over to the board and read the new parchment announcing the next Hogsmeade weekend.

"It's a week from Saturday," squealed Lavender. "Me and Parvati have been talking and want to make it a girls' night out sort of thing. How about it Hermoine? You in?"

"Ummm…I don't know. I was actually planning on staying here and getting some work done."

"Oh come on Hermoine. We all know you're caught up with all of your work. Besides, it's a good way to get your mind off of Harry," Parvati exclaimed, receiving a questioning glare from Hermoine. "We both know that something happened between you two. That's why you've been avoiding him. We don't know what and we don't want to push it; we just want to help a friend in need. So what do you say?"

"Well, I guess I could…"

"Then it's settled. Hogsmeade next week, it'll be a blast."

Lavender and Parvati each linked an arm with Hermoine practically dragging her out of the common room to breakfast as they excitedly chatted about the different shops they were going to visit.

The rest of the day went by peacefully. Harry and Ron were barely seen throughout the day, up until now. Hermoine was so caught up in the book she was flipping through while walking down the hall that she didn't notice Harry come up behind her.

"Hermoine. Hey! Can I talk to you?" He asked approaching the side of her only to receive a shock as Hermoine slammed her book closed, put it in her bag and turned to walk in the opposite direction. Harry quickly stopped and changed directions with her, running to catch up.

"So," he said as he caught up. "There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend and I was wondering if you would go with me. You know, as friends. We can stop at Honeyduke's and Zonko's. I'll even treat you to a butterbeer. What do you say?"

Hermoine abruptly stopped, catching Harry off guard. They turned to face each other, making their first eye contact in a week. Harry became hopeful at her looking at him.

"Do you think you could trust me enough to go with you Harry? Huh? Am I trustworthy now? Or are you afraid I'll get you to spend all your money then ditch or something?" Hermoine stated sharply with an angered edge in her voice. "What do you say Harry?" Harry just stood stunned, just realizing how much he really hurt her with what he said last week.

"I don't think so Harry," Hermoine said as he scrambled for words. "Just stay away from me." With that Hermoine turned and stalked off toward the common room leaving Harry glued to his spot in shock.

The rest of the week, Harry knew better then to go near Hermoine. He needed to give her space and time, and he realized that now. He informed Ron about the other night and warned him to stay away from her as well, not like he was planning on going near her after what he heard happened.

Meanwhile Hermoine couldn't believe Harry had had the nerve to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with him. Guys can be so insensitive. But Hermoine knew that sooner or later she would probably break from the stress and that it might be easier to tell somebody. She just didn't want to endanger anybody's life.

Saturday approached quickly. The girls' had made plans to go to the Post Office first when they got there, then go straight to the Dress Robes for all Occasions shop and to Honeyduke's afterwards. Hermoine found herself more excited than she had expected. She was really looking forward to a girl's day out. Only problem was that Harry kept popping into her head, like her conscious was trying to tell her something.

It was an extremely cold October day and because of that Hermoine had to bundle up. She wore her usual casual clothes, jeans, sneakers, and a white long sleeve shirt with a cool pattern going down the arms. She put on her scarf, mittens and hooded winter jacket preparing for the bitter cold.

The Post Office was an amazing site that never seemed to bore Hermoine. All the beautiful owls coming and going was a sight to see. Parvati had opted to go there first because she had a gift to send to her mom and she didn't want to worry about it during their stay at Hogsmeade.

After the Post Office, the trio made their way to the Dress Robe shop. Hermoine found robe after gorgeous robe made out of silks and laces and the finest material imported from all around the world. Only problem with all the beautiful robes was that they were all out of Hermoine's price range, as well as Lavender's and Parvati's. After what seemed like hours of so called 'window shopping', the three girls made their way to Honeyduke's, the most anticipated stop on the trip.

They entered only to find the place packed from wall to wall with not only candy, but people. The girls made their way around the store passing barrels of chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jellybeans, and other candies such as Ton Tongue Toffee, Vampire Suckers, and Cockroach Clusters.

Here and there Lavender and Parvati would pick something out and put it in their baskets. Each time they would urge Hermoine to get something only to get the same reply from Hermoine stating that she didn't have any money.

Just as Lavender and Parvati finished paying, Hermoine noticed Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean standing by the door exchanging candies before going out in the bitter October weather.

"You know what guys? I think I'll have to catch up with you guys later, I have something I have to do."

"Okay, just find us whenever you can," Lavender replied.

Lavender and Parvati exited the store just as Harry and the gang made their way for the door.

"Harry, wait!" Hermoine yelled running up to him. "I think I want to talk to you now."

Harry gave Hermoine a surprised look. "Okay, why don't we talk over a couple of hot butterbeers? My treat."

"Works for me," Hermoine replied with a small strained smile.

As they walked, the two talked about what each other had missed out on during the past couple of weeks. Hermoine had to laugh when Harry told her how Ron had gotten his head stuck in the bars on the railing going up the stairs to their dorm, trying to catch Pig who was as hyper as ever bouncing around the common room annoying fellow Gryffindors doing homework.

Harry noticed that Hermoine hadn't bought anything from Honeyduke's and gave her a whole handful of candy, which she shoved in her coat pocket. When they got to the pub Harry and Hermoine walked in and ordered two steamy mugs of butterbeer from Madame Rosmerta.

"Harry, it's too crowded in here, it's making me dizzy. Can we go outside?" Hermoine asked as they got their butterbeers.

"No problem. I bet it's from you skipping all those meals."

"I don't think so. I snuck down to the kitchen every time I missed a meal." The two had made their way outside to the bitter wind and found a bench by the pub to sit on.

"Want to talk now?"

"I thought that's what we've been doing?" Hermoine said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"You know what I mean. I've noticed how Malfoy has been looking at you lately, wanna tell me what that's about?"

"We'll get to that part, but I guess seeing as I'm telling you everything I should start from the beginning. It started about a week into summer holidays." Harry leaned in intently to hear Hermoine's story.

Flashback

It was about 10 o'clock at night and Hermoine was sitting on her bed reading a book she had bought on the last trip to Hogsmeade before school ended. Her parents were downstairs watching the nightly news. Her summer had been quite uneventful so far. She had been waiting anxiously for a letter from Ron about coming to the Burrow that summer, but she knew it wouldn't come until much later in the summer.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be around her parents, she loved them more then anything and loved spending time with them. She was so happy to be home. Her parents were the best people and dentists she had ever known. It's just that with everything that had been going on lately in the magical world, she didn't want to leave her friends sides until she knew they would be okay.

Her mind wandered to the next day, Sunday, her parents were off of work for a change and had promised to take her out shopping and to the movies. A real quality time kind of thing. She was so excited and couldn't wait.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermoine saw dark figures walking across her lawn. She got up and looked out of the window. Nothing. Then a pounding came on the door. Men broke down the door yelling and screaming, all dressed in black robes, deatheaters.

Hermoine peeked through the opening she made in her door to see men run into the living room toward her parents and another man yelling for someone to "go get the girl." One man started marching up the staircase, wand in front of him.

Hermoine had no time to think she had to get away; she wouldn't be able to help her parents if she was caught too. She grabbed her wand and turned all the lights off in her room. When the house was built there was a secret storage room hidden away in her closet, so she crept in and closed the door locking it behind her. She hoped that the deatheater didn't hear her heart beating or heavy breathing because she was pretty she it was extremely loud as her ears pounded. She listened as the deatheater ripped her room apart then came in the closet searching. After a few minutes he left for the landing to the stairs.

"She's not here," he yelled down to the other man who seemed to be the leader of the mission. _It's probably Lucius _thought Hermoine. _That bastard._

"Fine, just come down here. She's not what we came for any ways. She's not important to the plan."

Hermoine listened closely for a few minutes and finally crept out when she was sure she didn't hear anybody else wreaking havoc on her house. She had to save her parents. She slowly made her way downstairs aware of the creaking steps and avoiding them on her way down. There was a light on and many shadows coming from her living room.

She peered around the corner, careful not to be seen. The deatheater's formed a circle around her parents who were magically bound. The head deatheater approached her father.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or I can just torture you until you tell me what I need to know. It's your choice. Now tell me where the Arbangic amulet is and you won't have to watch your wife and daughter die."

"Not Hermoine, leave her alone. Please, spare her. She's just an innocent child. Don't hurt my baby!" Her mother cried bringing tears to Hermoine's eyes, she didn't know what to do. There's too many of them for her to take on, she just didn't know for once.

"Shut your mouth," the deatheater yelled. "Now tell me where the amulet is."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about. Just let us go, we don't know anything," her father pleaded.

"No! You know and you will tell or in turn you and your family will die. Crucio!" Hermoine's mother shouted out in fright as she watched her husband fall to the ground in unbearable pain. Hermoine was glued to her spot watching in horror. "Now you will tell me."

"We don't know anything. I swear," She said as she watched her husband try to regain his strength from the terrible curse.

"We'll see about that. Goyle! The truth serum, now!" A man in the far back came forward and handed him a bottle.

"Here you go Lucius." Hermoine gasped, she knew it was him.

Lucius walked over to her father and roughly grabbed his hair pulling his head up and forced him to sallow the truth serum. "Tell me where the Arbangic amulet is hidden."

"We don't know. I swear we don't know what your talking about. We've never heard of it before in our lives. Just leave Hermoine alone."

"So you really don't know where it is. It's too bad; you're still going to die." Lucius mumbled the two unforgivable words and two bright green lights shot out of his wand. Hermoine watched as her parents fell to the floor dead. Lucius looked around frustrated and apparated out followed by the rest of the deatheaters.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermoine cried as she ran to her parents whose magical bonds disappeared as soon as Lucius left. She hugged her parents' lifeless forms and cried her eyes out for what seemed like hours.

"Hermoine." Hermoine looked up in surprise, tears streaking her face. "My dear girl. I knew something was wrong, I had a feeling, but I didn't know." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had completely left now. He looked at her sadly.

"They did it Professor. Malfoy and others…deatheaters. They killed my parents. How could they?"

"I know, they had no right. I feel your pain and know how hard this is for you. But we need to get you out of here right now. They'll come back and I don't want you in harm's way. I need you to go pack your bags and everything you'll need and want from your room. I'll make sure to take care of your parents. I'll have Madame Pompfrey take care of the funerals." Hermoine looked up at Dumbledore thankful to have someone there for her. She ran upstairs and packed her trunk and suitcase.

She was just about done packing when Dumbledore appeared in her doorway. "We should get going. I'll take you to Hogwarts and we'll find you a room until we figure out who you can stay with. I won't say anything to any of your friends unless you want me too."

"No, I rather they don't find out."

"I respect that decision. But I still have to tell your teachers."

"I understand."

Dumbledore levitated Hermoine's luggage down to the fireplace where Hermoine took one last look around at her house, so many happy memories would be left behind here. Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder and threw floo powder into the fireplace. He stepped in first with Hermoine's trunk. "Hogwarts!" he yelled and disappeared.

End Flashback

"I stayed at Hogwarts for about two weeks until we found my uncle in Africa who was willing to take me in. He actually took it pretty well when Dumbledore broke it to him that I was a witch. My uncle's been great to me this whole time. But I still wish…"

"I know," Harry put his arm around shoulder's shielding her from the cold as a few stray tears slid down her check. Hermoine felt comfortable in Harry's arms, protected, but she knew she had to go on with the story.

"So one night while I was in the library I overheard some people talking in an aisle. I hid by some books and heard them say they were going to go after my uncle. I ran up to the Owlery and owled my uncle but I didn't realize that I was heard eavesdropping. One of the men came up from behind me, he had an invisibility cloak and it fell off, but I couldn't see who it was because he was covered in a black robe. He threatened me and beat me. He told me to watch myself and never mention it to anyone or else. That's why I wouldn't talk to you.

The day I was late was the day after that happened. I woke up sometime during breakfast and I was so sore that I could barely get dressed, so when Malfoy hit me with that spell it hurt 10 times more then it normally would.

As for the looks Malfoy's been giving me. When Snape spilt us up as partner's, he mentioned how I was hurt so bad by a simple spell. He said that he was surprised it didn't hurt more because of the beating I took the night before. He told me to watch myself and constantly tried to remind me by giving me those looks."

"Wow Hermoine, I can't believe you never told me before. Well I can but I wish you didn't. I can't imagine you having to deal with all of this by yourself. But don't worry, from now on I'll be there for you. I'll make sure your safe and I'll protect you. Your one of my best friends and I love you, and wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to you."

"Thanks Harry. You're the best friend anybody could ever have."

"Speaking of being a best friend, why don't I go get us some more butterbeers," he said grabbing the empty mugs in one hand.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute. Don't go anywhere."

Harry made his way inside and Hermoine stood up to stretch her legs. She took a walk down to the end of the building, incase Harry came back she wouldn't be too far away. Two arms shot out behind her. One clamped around her mouth and the other held onto her arms. Hermoine kicked her legs trying to hit her captor as they pulled her deep into a dark alley. Hermoine could tell by the strength of this person that it was a man.

They stopped when they reached a garbage can at the end of the alley with an old shoe and other garbage sitting on top. Hermoine desperately tried to scream only to be denied the right by the hand covering her mouth. His other hand moved and clasped one of Hermoines'. She struggled to pry the hand off her mouth with her now one free hand. She hoped upon hope that Harry would come looking for her soon. He moved the handing holding hers towards the old shoe. Hermoine concluded it was a port key when she felt the familiar pull and became dizzy.

"Oh my gosh! Where is she? She's gone, this isn't good." Harry yelled to himself. "I'm such an idiot! I should have never left her alone, and now they have her. I'm so stupid! Argh!!! I have to get to Dumbledore; he'll know what to do. We have to save Hermoine." He couldn't believe it, how could he be so stupid, Harry thought as he ran in the direction of Hogwarts hoping he could find Dumbledore quick before anything bad happened to Hermoine. _Something bad already happened. She was kidnapped. And it's my fault._

**A/N: Thank you to everyone is reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Finally some really action, I think, lol. Thank you to BoomBoomBaby who reviewed last chapter. Sorry it wasn't updated as fast as I hoped, maybe next time will be faster.**


End file.
